


Bolin In The Deep

by Mythos43213



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Snapfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythos43213/pseuds/Mythos43213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST SEASON ONE! PRE SEASON TWO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolin In The Deep

A Legend of Korra Snapfic  
Bolin in the Deep  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
    They lay there between the silken sheets, the heat from their encounter still steaming them both gently as they fought to catch their breath. The ceiling fan in the hotel room turned slowly in a counter clockwise movement that Bolin found hypnotic. Even as fit as he thought he was, she wore his butt out. And the rest of him too. He'd never felt that good in all his life...but...he chanced a glance to his left as he felt her shift to her side. Her green eyes watched him, the edges curling in match to the slight smile on her lips. Her platinum hair lay disheveled across her face. The beige sheet only came up to her narrow waist and she didn't care that her breast was free. She leaned in and pressed them into his shoulder as she pecked at his cheek.

    "Did..." Bolin gulped. "Did the earth move for you too?"

    A bright peel of genuine laughter erupted from her.

    "Bolin, my sweet," Lin Beifong chortled. "The earth _always_ moves for me."


End file.
